debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Truth Bullets/Destiny: Various Groups
WIP Fallen 'Power' A single, average Fallen can kill Hive Knights. (In that link they're also shown massacring Thrall) "At the end the Wizards came. I climbed the array to get an angle on them and she fell back to the base of the antennae where she broke her swords off in a Knight. I saw that happen and I don't know if I can tell you how I felt. She was another living thing with a mind I could understand and she hadn't howled at me or tried to eat my Ghost. I cheered when the Knight went down." Vex 'Vex Gate Network' The Vex can simulate timelines. “SUNDARESH: The simulations have interiority? Subjectivity? ESI: I can't know that until I look more closely. But they act like us. SUNDARESH: We're inside it. By any reasonable philosophical standard, we are inside that Vex. ESI: Unless you take a particularly ruthless approach to the problem of causal forks: yes. They are us. SUNDARESH: Call a team meeting. ESI: The other you has too.” “SHIM: profane idiot. Think. Think. If it can run one simulation, maybe it can run more than one. And there will only ever be one reality. Play the odds. DUANE-MCNIADH: Oh...uh oh. SHIM: Odds are that we aren't our own originals. Odds are that we exist in one of the Vex simulations right now.” A group of scientists even compares the Vex simulations to a reality. They say that the material world could possibly be a single Vex’s simulation itself. “SUNDARESH: I have a plan. ESI: If you have a plan, then so does your sim, and the Vex knows about it. DUANE-MCNIADH: Does it matter? If we're in Vex hell right now, there's nothing we can - SHIM: Stop talking about 'real' and 'unreal.' All realities are programs executing laws. Subjectivity is all that matters. SUNDARESH: We have to act as if we're in the real universe, not one simulated by the specimen. Otherwise we might as well give up.” “No human being in the Ishtar Academy has ever crossed the safety cordon and walked the ancient stone under the Citadel, the Vex construct that stabs up out of the world to injure space and time.” More of the Vex worlds and time. However a Vex's true power is to simulate uncountably infinite timelines. "In that conceptual framework, you see how the Forest, "infinite" in so many ways, is still only a small fraction of the Vex's true capabilities. Imagine the decimal two-point-one repeating. Its precise value is incalculably infinite, and yet you know that beyond its irrational depths waits two-point-two. Two-point-three. Two-point-four…" And given how the Vex Gate Network is infinite... "Maya, Chioma, Duane-McNiadh and Shim decide to have a picnic before they send themselves into infinity. Up here they have to act by biomechanical proxy. No human being in the Ishtar Academy has ever crossed the safety cordon and walked the ancient stone under the Citadel, the Vex construct that stabs up out of the world to injure space and time. It's not safe. The cellular Vex elements are infectious, hallucinogenic, entheogenic. The informational Vex elements are more dangerous yet— and there could be semiotic hazards beyond them, aggressive ideas, Vex who exist without a substrate. Even now, operating remote bodies by neural link, the team's thoughts are relayed through the warmind who saved them, sandboxed and scrubbed for hazards. Their real bodies are safe in the Academy, protected by distance and neural firewall." The Vex Gate Network in its totality must be infinite 5D. The Vex Gate Network also reduced the dimensionality of the 6D children fo Oryx, allowing for normal Vex to defeat them. "For a hundred years of local time the siblings fought the Vex. When the Vex came into the sword world, they were inevitably annihilated, but when the Hive went into the Vex world, they lost too much of their power to win." It's a connection of knowledge across all of time. "Quria shuts down its weapons and puts all its spare resources into sending telemetry to the greater Vex. There will be points in space and time where this data is vital. There will be great projects undertaken in the study of this ontological power, this throne-space." 'Miscellaneous Abilities' Vex can move within Oryx's Throne World, which has the geometry of Sword Logic. "The Vex clattered around, constructing large problems. At first their constructions were deranged, because they didn’t understand the sword logic, which defined all rules in Oryx’s throne world. The geometry perplexed them." Minotaurs can build multi-dimension expanding Vex facilities and teleport aggressively within combat. "Minotaurs pack brutal heat, but most of their processing power is devoted to the physics of building massive Vex complexes, suspected to extend through multiple dimensions. Minotaur models are thicker and harder to crack than any other bipedal Vex, and they use their teleportation capability aggressively." Hydras have shield-matrixes that dissolve projectiles. "Our shots dissolved in the translucent matrix around it, useless." 'Power' Some Vex outpaced Crota for thousands of years. "Crota’s gate began to emit warrior Vex, huge and brassy. He leapt forward to fight them, but they blinked away. After they fled from Crota, they killed two thousand of Oryx’s Acolytes and ten thousand of his Thrall. Soon they had established themselves as powers in this world, by right of slaughter." Hive 'Ascendant Realm' A single throne world's qualities are similar to that of the entire Vex Gate Network. "The nature and possible interrelationship of the Vex gate system with Hive netherworlds remains unexplored." This would mean a Throne World is infinite 5D. Also, it took the entirety of Oryx's court to turn his Throne World alone inside out. "When Oryx had built his Dreadnaught, he pushed his throne world inside out, so that it bled into the material space of the Dreadnaught. They were coterminous and allied, his ship and his sin. The Dreadnaught was within the throne of Oryx, but the throne of Oryx was the Dreadnaught. Aiat! This required a verse from the Tablets of Ruin. The whole Court worked together to push Oryx’s throne inside out. This was a day of joyous violence, and all of Oryx’s broods mark this holiday as Eversion Day, which is celebrated by turning things inside out." Oryx can summon infinite Hive warriors, drawing from his court as a source. ""Oryx's gate network appears infinitely deep, drawing from an infinite battalion of soldiers. A day will come when we destroy it. Until then, we fight whatever emerges." —Commander Zavala" ""They say the line of uglies comin' out of Oryx's gate network never ends. I'd like to test that." —Cayde-6" ""How was Oryx able to sustain so many warriors? Is the Court drawing from an immense planet somewhere beyond our solar system? Another plane of existence?" —Ikora Rey" Given how it took infinite 5D beings to perform an infinite 5D feat, we can assume that each one is individually 5D at the very least. This would mean even Hive fodder like Thrall are 5D. Also, the Ascendant Realm in its entirety has uncountably infinite throne worlds. "Numberless are the spaces that surround the universe. Subordinate and superordinate are their relationships to the intrinsic world-that-is-only-itself. We pass now through analogy space that will reify what was once subject into object. That power I held, which was agonist to a mother's rapprochement, will be realized and reified. There are an uncountable number of ways to be between zero and two." This means the Ascendant Realm in its entirety would be 6D. 'Light Devouring' All Hive can devour Light. We're shown this on numerous occasions... "To the Hive, the eternal struggle between Light and Dark is not only a war, it is a crusade - all Light must be devoured so Darkness can reclaim the universe." I am weak, so weak. They have clamped me to this spire while a black foulness eats my Light. The Wizard comes now and then to probe with her scaly claws into my systems, to inquire about my making, the City, what I have seen. I erase and dump as quickly as I can - they will learn little from me - but I am studying them, I know - pain. Always pain. 'Sword Logic' By killing, Acolytes can ascend to higher levels within the Hive hierarchy. "It is belief and horror, and its Acolytes are its instruments, hungry to commit the atrocities that will drive their own ascension." This is also expressed here: "Oryx told the Hive: I am the Taken King, and here is my law. You Thrall, each of you will claw and scream, and kill what you can. Take enough killing to feed your worm, and a little more to grow. Tithe the rest to the Acolyte who commands you. You Acolytes, lead your Thrall in battle. Take enough killing to feed your worm, and a little more to grow, and take the tithe of the Thrall you lead. Then tithe the remainder to the Knight or Wizard who commands you. Thus you pay tribute. You Knights and Wizards, lead your followers in battle. Take enough devastation to feed your worm, and a little more to grow, and take the tithe of your followers. Then take another portion, as much as you dare, and use it for your own purposes. But if it is too much, your peers will kill you and take it. Then tithe the remainder to the Ascendant you serve.An Ascendant will be those among the Hive who gather enough tribute to enter the netherworld. They will pay a tithe to those above them. And thus the tribute will flow, up the chain, so that Savathûn and Xivu Arath and myself will be fed by a great river of tribute, and we will use that excess to feed our gods, and to study the Deep. Thus all worms will be fed — as long as we continue our crusade. This is my law. I carve it thus, in ruin. Aiat." 'Miscellaneous Abilities' Knights can raise their hands and create a "wall of shadow," which can consume enemy projectiles. They can also use the Darkness, which is likened to magic in order to make themselves more durable and summon shields. "Centuries of battle have toughened the bony protrusions on its body into an armor as hard as relic iron - a defense only strengthened by the Hive magic that Knights use to summon shields of burning force." Wizards can defend themselves using darkness and fire walls. "A nightmare of rag and bone, the Wizard conceals herself within darkness and fire, dissecting and experimenting on anything that falls into her clutches." Hive are undead. "The Moon has been geoengineered into an impregnable fortress, designed to support a vast number of - creatures - if any mind could be evil enough to create them. Are they alive? They move, they shriek, they fall upon us in ravenous waves. But I see death, decay, and corruption, not life. We discovered, to our sorrow, one massive set of gates. There are likely more." Ogres have swords made of Darkness. We met a towering monster, wielding a sword of utter darkness. The Light only made it hungry. We tried to fight, and we fell. Too many times to remember. Not only are Wizard too intelligent for a powerful AI, but their mere presence is a "knot" in the world. The Wizard is near. I feel her presence as a rip and a knot in the world. She tells me things that I immediately forget. I am too small to hold the vastness of them, or the terror. When traveling through throne worlds, one person said that what was subjective would become reified by being realized. To reify means to "make (something abstract) more concrete or real," so subjective abstractions can be made into objective ideas. Note that something being objective would mean it's true, and we know how truths are treated within throne worlds. Tl;dr throne worlds can let you control the existence of principles by your belief. "Numberless are the spaces that surround the universe. Subordinate and superordinate are their relationships to the intrinsic world-that-is-only-itself. We pass now through analogy space that will reify what was once subject into object. That power I held, which was agonist to a mother's rapprochement, will be realized and reified. Sword Logic says that you can claim others abilities by surpassing them. "Savathûn, Witch-Queen, looks at him with dry wariness. “Is it the sword logic I need to go into the Deep, and take your power for myself?”" This implies that users of Sword Logic have the abilities of everyone they've ever defeated under Sword Logic. Sword Logic occurs in all battles, stating one force wins over the other, and thus this applies to every Hive that's ever fought someone. Some good examples are: *Oryx (He should have Vex powers) *Crota (He should have the powers of many Guardians due to killing tons on the moon) Oryx's Taking BFRs people. "The process is simple: an aperture opens, like a jaw, and swallows a living thing. It passes into — another place. Later, it returns." Wizards mess with physics. "You are a wizard. Master of forbidden secrets. Butcher of physics." Oryx is the truth. 'Power' More of Oryx being exalted and revered. Not only is he the peak of the Hive (lesser only to the Darkness that gives him powers,) but he was above everything the Guardian had faced up to a certain point. "Research into the cyphers and runes of the Hive leads the Cryptarchs to believe the Hive sects all serve one great master. The Blood of Oryx are feared to be the direct servants of this dark lord. The name Oryx appears too many times in Hive rituals to be ignored." The Thralls on Earth are as powerful as those on the Dreadnaught. Tell the Inner Circle yes, and no. My fireteam's initial survey has uncovered no real differences between the Hive we've encountered on Earth and Luna and the Hive on the Dreadnaught. Same coloration, same bad breath, same sharp claws. I've probably slain thousands of old Oryx's brood... I know how they operate. How they move. Taken 'Miscellaneous Abilities' They passively contort reality. "My Hidden tell me that the Taken shine with seething, negative light. As if the universe is curling up around them. As if they radiate some pathology that decays into our world as nothingness..." 'Power' Category:Blog posts